


first impressions

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, after jaehee's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: from a dialogue prompt of: "you're not very intimidating"soooo i wasn’t originally going to write this about my male!mc but also i got an idea for it and since i have the prologue for the male!mc and jumin fic already done, i figured i’d use this to sort of introduce my male!mc that will be featured.(I cheated and changed the line slightly. the original prompt was “you’re not very intimidating”)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> if you missed it, i will be writing a somewhat longer series (chaptered like danger) of my male mc and jumin. it will potentially be a bit of a slow burn (but not that slow because i’m terrible at long fics as you all know) and i feel like it’s sorta got the meet-cute vibes in places? i’m very excited to begin sharing this but the “full” release won’t be for several months.
> 
> so meet kuon. i named him and later realized i knew the name but i’m keeping it because inside this eggshell beats the heart of a major, major skip beat fan. to be clear: this is not the kuon from skip beat, it's an original character. i just borrowed the name. 
> 
> this takes place shortly after the prologue which will NOT feature kuon, but will explain the circumstances leading up to this piece. for right now, it’s fairly obvious but kuon is jumin’s new assistant, taking over for jaehee after her route. he’s still getting a feel for the company and for jumin.

“Can I speak with Mr. Han?” The timid voice belonged to a cute girl, young, dressed conservatively as all were required to dress.

Kuon looked up from his computer screen and smiled gently, silently urging her to perk up. “Will this take long? He’s not currently otherwise engaged but he does have a meeting later.”

She shook her head. “No, it will only take a second! Thank you!” She blushed as he continued to smile. Though he never tried to, Kuon had a disarming face. He charmed more people than he even realized. His mother used to tell him a spell had been cast on him as a baby, when he was always fussy. A witch came and cast a spell and now his smile would melt all hearts. It sounded like a tall tale but he had to admit, his smile held some strange power he didn’t understand.

He rose and lead the girl to Jumin’s door, knocking slowly as he’d learned Jumin preferred. “Mr. Han? This young lady would like to speak with you for a moment.” Jumin said nothing but did not object. Kuon urged the girl forward. She greeted Jumin and stuttering and stammering, meekly asked for the next Friday off for some sort of party.

Jumin regarded the girl, his gaze like stone as always. “You’re part of the acquisitions team, aren’t you?” Kuon had to admit some surprise that Jumin recognized this girl as he rarely spoke to anyone at the company, especially not those more towards the bottom rungs. But she nodded, confirming that he did know her. “We recently signed with ESGK in a merger. Your department has been tasked with finalizing the contracts. I do not think now is the time to take an extra day off. Ask your supervisor in three months and I’ll see it’s approved.” And then he stared. Stared at the girl until she was visibly shaken and she hastily excused herself, bumping into the door frame in her hurry to escape.

Kuon sighed and crossed his arms. He met Jumin’s stare, saying nothing.

“Do you also have something to discuss with me?”

Kuon continued his even glare. “You’re not as intimidating as you think you are.”

To that, Jumin broke the cold stare, blinking in confusion. “I’m not intimidating,” he said with a trace of doubt in his voice.

With shock, Kuon realized that Jumin was being truthful. In a sense, at least. He honestly didn’t know that he had intimidated the woman and many more like her. Kuon relaxed, uncrossing his arms. “Not to me, you’re not. But to them? The employees? They’re afraid of you.”

The businessman tugged at the cuff of his suit jacket. He seemed…sad to hear that. “They are not expected to like me.”

“Liking you is not the same as fearing you. They like you as a businessman. You’re competent and most times you do what’s best. You provide good benefits to them. But you don’t talk to them, do you?”

“I have no desire to be their friend.” He was being stubborn.

“Sir, all due respect but you’re not fooling me. It’s not my business how you treat them but I know you don’t want them to be afraid of you. Maybe smile once in a while?” The idea of the cold and stoic Jumin Han smiling was…different. Not in a bad way. But it wasn’t something Kuon had ever thought about before.

But the very idea of him smiling turned impossible as Jumin grew cross. “You are correct. It is not your business,” he said harshly. “Return to your work. I will go to the meeting myself.”

Jumin brushed past Kuon. He just rolled his eyes again. He and Jumin didn’t seem to get along well most times. Jumin seemed to want a subservient assistant who’d never argue and instead he had Kuon who had a tendency to speak up. Unfortunately for Jumin, when Kuon did speak up, he often had good ideas and insight to add to the situation. As unappealing as Kuon was, he was surprisingly valuable as an assistant. But only time would tell how first impressions might change.

**Author's Note:**

> (this may get deleted and reposted later once i start posting the chapters of the fic or it may just be rewritten or it might just be edited. i'm not sure how well ao3 will let me edit later when i'm posting chapters so we'll see)


End file.
